Find Your Answer -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Find Your Answer By Seventina.


Judul :FIND YOUR ANSWER

Pairing : YUNJAE Feat YOOSUMINKYU

Author : UknowM

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary:

" _Kalau saja kau dari awal cerita bahwa kau mencintai adikku aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta ini semakin dalam kepadamu, tapi apa yang kau berbuat, kau hanya menggantungkan perasaanku daridulu"_

" _Apa kau menyukaiku Kim Jaejoong?"_

" _Rasakan dan cari sendiri jawabannya"_

HAPPY READING

AUTHOR POV

" Pacaran aja terus" ucap seorang namja imut bernama Junsu saat melihat sahabatnya 'Kyuhyun' sedang asik bermesraan dengan sang pemilik sekolah yang sangat digemari dan dipuja puja oleh namja cantik dan yeoja di DongBang Senior High School.

" Kau hanya iri Suie ckckck, susul saja si jidat lebar ke Amerika daripada kamu menggerutu tidak jelas daritadi" jawab Changmin sambil menyuapkan nasi kepada Kyuhyun.

" Yayayaya terus aja bermesraan sampai Joongie-"

" SUIE~~ KYUNNIEEEE~~" teriak namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong sambil berlari memotong pembicaraan mereka. Yah, bisa kita lihat teriakan Jaejoong ini sudah membuat seisi kantin melihat kearahnya.

"Yak! Hentikan teriakanmu! BERISIKK" Sahut Junsu Ketus

" Hehehe mianhe.. aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saja" bela Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan Changmin.

" Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak dan berlari-lari tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun.

" Hehehe tadi aku bertemu dengan Yunnie di depan gerbang sekolah dan saat dia melewatiku dia sempat melihatku. Aigoo aigoo demi apapun aku sungguh malu dilihat seperti itu" Cerita Jaejoong menggebu gebu.

" Jinjja? Apakah dia menyapamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, dia hanya melihatku sejenak" jawabnya polos.

" DEMI APA HYUNG! KAU SEPERTI ORANG GILA GINI HANYA KARENA DIA MELIHATMU SEKILAS?! OM MY OH MY!" teriak Junsu heboh.

" Tapi suie barukali ini dia melihatku"

"Yaaaa terserah padamu saja" sahut Junsu malas.

" Minnie chagi, tidak bisakah kau kenalkan Jaejoong hyung kepada hyungmu? Aku rasa hyungie sudah mulai gila karena kelamaan suka pada hyungmu." Pinta kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang merupakan adik kandung Yunho.

" Akan aku lakukan apabila Jaejoong hyung tidak melarangku chagi" sahut Changmin sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

" Aigoo matakuuu..." keluh Junsu

" Sudah Kyunnie biar aku berusaha sendiri saja, aku ingin mendapatkan Yunnie tanpa bantuan siapapun" semangat Jaejoong

" Dan sejauh ini hyungie tidak melakukan apapun selain memandangnya dari jauh" sahut junsu malas.

Joongie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kim Jaejoong selama ini sangat mengagumi Yunho murid Pindahan dari Amerika yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Changmin. Dia hanya berani memandang Yunho dari jauh, karena Yunho merupakan pangeran sekolah meskipun dia tidak ramah dan terkenal sangat dingin kepada siapapun, namun dibalik itu semua ada alasan kenapa Yunho menjadi sedingin itu.

*FlashBack

Disebuah taman ada sepasang kekasih sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang keliatannya sangat serius. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah sang namja yang menegang.

" Yunho hyung mianhe sebenarnya yang kusukai adalah Changmin, mianhe hyung aku tidak tau bahwa kau akan menganggap hubungan kita ini serius" ucap sang namja cantik sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Ah jadi inikah alasanmu meminta putus kemaren? Karena Changmin sudah menerimamu? Asal kau tau saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita tidak serius" sahut Yunho dingin.

"Mianhe hyung sudah melibatkanmu. Mianhe sudah menjadikanmu alat untuk dekat dengan Changmin, sekali lagi mianhe hyung"

" Kalau saja kau dari awal cerita bahwa kau mencintai adikku aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta ini semakin dalam kepadamu, tapi apa yang kau berbuat, kau hanya menggantungkan perasaanku daridulu, apa yang kurang dariku eoh? Aku bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu, melakukan semua yang kamu pinta, bahkan aku menurutimu yang meminta untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita kedepan public. Dan sekarang aku sudah tau tujuanmu. Sudahlah, lakukan apa saja yang mau kamu lakukan, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal. Dan anggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita" ungka Yunho panjang lebar

" Mianhe" sahut Kyuhyun lirih

" Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya. Aku mohon untuk jangan pernah sakiti adikku seperti kau menyakitiku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan jangan biarkan dia tau soal ini. Selamat tinggal" ucap Yunho sambil membalikan badannya sebelum berlari meninggalkan taman dan kekasih, ah lebih tepat disebut mantan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

End Flashback*

Itulah yang membuat Yunho menjadi dingin seperti itu. Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi dia telah berbesar hati untuk membiarkan sang pujaan hati itu menjalin hubungan dengan sang adik tersayang. Bahkan sampai sekarang Changmin tidak pernah tau bahwa sang kekasih pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya dan Yunho juga telah berjanji untuk melupakan Kyuhyun meskipun itu sulit. Namun seiiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Yunho dan Kyuhyun telah membaik, yunho telah meganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri, meskipun kadang ada sedikit cemburu saat melihat mereka bermesraan. But, i think its normal, right?.

Sejak saat itu dia telah menutup hatinya untuk siapapun, belum pernah dia berpacaran lagi setelah dengan kyuhyun. Meskipun Changmin dan Kyuhyun rajin mengenalkan teman mereka kepada yunho, sampai detik ini belum pernah ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya.

JAEJOONG POV

Aigoo berani beraninya suie mengejekku tidak malakukan apa apa. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa berjuang sendiri tanpa bantuan changmin. Huh, mereka terlalu meremehkanku. Tapi apa yang akan aku lakukanya. Bahkan berada didekatnya saja aku tidak sudah ingin pingsan. Ah kenapa aku tidak minta tolong saja kepada Yunnie buat ngajarin aku matematika, dia kan juara nasional matematika. Tapi, apa iya dia mau ya. Duh... kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri. Ummaaa tolong joongiie ,. Ah aku tau. Aku suruh saja Siwon hyung minta Yunho untuk mengajariku. Setidaknya dia akan jadi sepupu yang berguna apabila mau melakukannya. Hohohoho

AUTHOR POV

Setelah kemaren malem jaejoong menyuruh Siwon yang adalah Guru di kelas Yunho. Jaejoong sangat senang karena Yunho mau melakukan apa yang Siwon pinta. Dan sekarang Jaejoong tidak malu lagi untuk mendekati Yunho.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat bekal untuk Yunho. Hari ini adalah pertama kali Jaejoong mencoba untuk mendekati Yunho.

-Di Sekolah-

"Aduh bagaimana ini, gimana caraku memberikannya ya" gugup Jaejoong sambil mondar mandir di depan kelas Yunho. Dan dari kejauhan jaejong sudah mulaimelihat Yunho berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Saat Yunho akan masuk kelas...

"Sunbae tunggu" Ucap Jaejoong cepat sambil memegang tangan Yunho. Aigoo aku memegang tanganya, girang Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Hmm?" sahut Yunho dingin.

" Mmmhh i i ini Joongie b buatkan bekal untuk sunbae" gugup Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan bento yang dibawanya.

"Thanks" ambil Yunho cuek sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kelas.

" SUNBAE TUNGGU" teriak Jaejoong. " joongie cuma mau ngucapain terimakasih karena sudah mau jadi tutor matematikaku'' sahut jaejoong lirih, saat dilihatnya Yunho sama sekali tidak berbalik dan malah memasang headset dikedua telinganya. Jaejoong tertunduk sedih saat melihat Yunho yang sangat dingin dan cuek.

"Yahh setidaknya Yunnie bakal memakan bekalku nanti" ucapnya menguatkan hatinya sambil berjalan lesu kekelasnya.

Saat dikelas Jaejoong tidak berkonsentrasi mendengarkan tugas seongsenim, dia memikirkan tentang Yunho yang memakan bekalnya " apa dia menyukai masakanku ya" " semoga saja dia menyukainya" harap Jaejoong.

KRINGGGGGG! Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa memebereskan bukunya dan begegas untuk pulang. Namun, tidak halnya Jaejoong, dia masih duduk dibangkunya sambil asik ber chat ria dengan Siwon.

"Hyung makasih sudah menyuruh Yunho untuk membantukku" Jaejoong mengirim chat kepada Siwon.

"sama-sama Joongie baby, apapun untukmu" yah, jangan heran Siwon memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan baby, karena Siwon mengikuti panggilan namjachingunya 'Kibum' yang juga memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan baby. Dan hal itu sudah wajar karena Jaejoong merupakan sepupu kesayangan Siwon. Saat asik berchat ria, tiba-tiba dan nomer tak dikenal SMS jaejoong.

" Cepat bawa buku matematikamu dan aku tunggu di taman" ucap Jaejoong membaca sms nomor tak dikenal itu.

JAEJOONG POV

Siapa orang ini, berani beraninya menyuruhku. Dia pikir dia siapa. Tunggu. Matematika? Smsnya singkat? Terkesan dingin? OH MY GOD INI SMS DARI YUNHO! Bodohnya diriku yang baru tau ini sms dari Yunho. Hah.. aku harus cepat sampai di taman. OMOOOOO aku sudah terlambat 5 menit, tidak akan kubiarkan Yunnie menunggu lama.

" Hah hah mian sunbae aku terlambat" ucapkudengan nafas memburu setelah lari dari kelasnya ke taman.

" Cepat buka bukumu, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho

" Semuanya" jawabku polos

" Mwoyaa?! Kau ini bodoh sekali"

" Aku hanya tidak bisa matematika sunbae, bukan berarti aku bodoh" kesalku sebal

"Baiklah aku akan menjeaskan dari awal" ucap Yunnie sambil membuka buku. Aigoo Yunnie tampan sekali. Lebih tampan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, matanya tajam, rahangnya sangat tegas, apalagi bibirnya sangat menggoda, aku jadi ingin-

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG" ucap seseorang berteriak memuyarkan lamunanku

"Ne sunbae?" jawabku

"Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar dan kau hanya melamun saja. Sebenarnya apa " marah Yunnie sambil beranjak ingin pergi karena aku tidak memperhatikanya.

"Sunbae~ aku benar-benar belum mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?" ucapku sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesku dan menahan tangan yunnie.

"Sunbae terlalu cepat menjelaskannya, aku tak mengerti.. sekali lagi ya, jeballlll~" bujukku lagi saat kulihat Yunnie diam saja.

"Aish! Aku sudah menjelaskannya tapi kau malah melamun dari tadi. Sekarang sudah jam 3. Kita lanjutkan besok saja!" seru Yunnie kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan taman. Hahhh.. aku sudah membuat Yunnie kesal. Bagaimana ini. Abis yunnie tampan sekali, aku kan jadi tidak konsen belajar. Eh apa ituu? Wahhhh handphone Yunnie.

AUTHOR POV

Saat akan mau mengembalikan handphone Yunho, jaejoong sudah melihat Yunho pergi mengendarai mobilnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengembalikanya besuk.

Saat tiba di rumah Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil memegang handphone Yunho.

" Isinya apa yaa. Duhh joongie penasaran, Joongie liat aja deh'' pikir Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk melihat isi Handphone Yunho.

"Ahh Yunnie kenapa fotonya sedikit sekali. Tapi lumayan lah drpd tidak ada sama sekali. Hihihii" ucap jaejoong sambil terus menggeser foto untuk melihat lihat.

DEG

" Omoo kenapa orang ini mirip Kyunnie,apa jangan jangan memang Kyunnie, tapi kenapaa bisa ada di handphone Yunnie, apa Kyunnie sedekat ini dengan Yunnie" pikir Jaejong heran

"Ahh besuk akan aku tanyakan langsung sama Kyunnie" pikirinya sambil mengunci handphone yunho lagi, karena dia sangat penasaran akan foto kyunnie tersebut.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah, Jaejoong langsung menemui Kyuhyun.

" Kyuniiieeeee" panggil Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan bangku Kyuhyun

" Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa merengek seperti itu?" heran Kyuhyun

" Apa kau kenal Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong to the point

" Tentu saja aku kenal, dia kan hyungnya my Chwang" balas Kyuhyun santai

" Ennghh tapi.. tapiii kenapa di handphone Yunnie ada foto Kyunnie" lirih Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak saja ucapan lirih itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati.

"MWOYAAA?! Yang benar saja hyung, itu sangat tidak m mmungkin" ucap Kyuhyun ragu

" Nnghh tapi aku melihat sendiri foto Kyunnie di hape Yunnie" balas Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjukkan handphone Yunho ditangannya.

" Ii—tu hyung jangan salah paham. A aaku mmmhh aku..."

" Chagiiii~~~" ucap Changmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun

Deg

" C chwang" lirih kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini, apa ini saatnya menceritakan semuanya, batin Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memasang ekspresi tegang seperti ini" tanya Changmin sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Ehh bukakah itu handphone hyung yang kmren dicarinya, kok bisa ada disini sih" Changmin mengambil handphone yang ada di meja.

"WHATTT?! Apa apaan ini, bagaimana bisa ada fotomu di handphone Yunho hyung chagi? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku selama ini?" changmin memberontong kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tidak dipungkiri, Changmin merasa sangat kaget saat ada foto namjachingunya di handphone hyungnya.

"Hahh baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semua" akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca kaca mendengar cerita kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya mengelur pundak Pundak Kyuhyun yang yang mulai terisak.

" A a aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari kalian semua, namun aku menghargai keinginan Yunho hyung yang tidak mau meyakiti dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya"

" Hiks hiks kenapa Kyunnie jahat sekali sama Yunnie. Kasian Yunnie,, huweeee" tangis Jaejoong semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Ssstttt sudahlah aku mengerti, daridulu Yunho hyung memang tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya kepada jangan menangis lagi. Lagian itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang kita harus lihat kedepan jangan kebelakang. Aku harap setelah ini tidak pernah ada rahasia lagi diantara kita dan aku ingin kita seperti biasa. Anggap saja kejadian sekarang ini tidak pernah terjadi" Bijak Changmin menenangkan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Ah ternyataa kamu yang membawa handphoneku" Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Jaejoong. " kau tidak membuka buka hapeku kan?"

" Nnnghh aa aku membukanya sunbae, mianhe" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani melihat Yunho.

" Gwaenchana, ayo kita mulai balajar" singkat Yunho sambil mulai membuka bukunya

" Sunbae boleh aku bertanya?"

" Apa?"

" Apasunbaemasihmecintaikyunnie" tanya Jaejoong cepat takut Yunho marah dan tersinggung. Namun,Yunho mendengar jelas apa yang ditanyakan Jaejoong.

" Ahh kamu pasti menemukan foto Kyunnie di hapeku. Boleh aku bertanya lebih dahulu sebelum aku menjawabnya?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum kecil. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong terkejut, pasalnya selama ini yunho tidak pernah berucap lembut dan tersenym seperti ini.

" Mmhh tentu saya boleh, apa saja yang sunbae tanyakan pasti akan ku jawab"

" Apa kau menyukaiku Kim Jaejoong?"

DEG. Sontak saja hal ini membuat Jaejoong membeku di tempat dan wajahnya yang mulai pucat pasi. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengira Yunho akan menanyakan hal ini.

" Yaa aku menyukai sunbae, ani, aku mencintai sunbae" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya Jaejoong gugup karena baru saja menyatakan perasaannya perasaannya. Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong berpindah tempat duduk disamping Jaejoong.

" Aku juga menyukaimu" singkat Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Ucapan Yunho Sontak saja membuat Jaejoong kaget dan mendongak melihat wajah Yunho yang ada di sampingnya. Tidak ada kebohongan dimata Yunnie, pikir Jaejoong. BLUSHHHH sontak hal itu membuat wajah jaejoong merah merona dan Jaejong memilih diam menikmati sentuhan tangan Yunho di kepalanya.

" Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?" goda Yunho yang melihat jaejoong hanya diam saja

" A ani, joongie maluuu"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, perasaanku masih pada tahap menyukai. Aku hanya merasa nyaman dan jantungku muncul debaran kecil saat melihat tingkahmu. Aku belum yakin sepenuhnya. Jadi, maukahkau mengajariku dan membantuku untuk mencintaimu?" Jaejoong kaget dengan apa yan diucapkan Yunho. Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi Jaejoong untuk membuat yunho mencintainya, karena Yunho sendiri yang memintanya.

" Nee Yunnie, Joongie akan membuat Yunnie jatuh cinta sama Joongie hehehe" girang jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho. Entah keberanian darimana dia berani memeluk Yunho. Padahal tadi di awal dia malu malu kucing.

"Gomawo dan untuk pertanyaanmu jawabannya aku masih mencintai kyuhyun namun hanya sebagai dongsaeng. Perasaan cinta yang dulu aku rasakan padaya semakin lama semain memudar meskipun belum sepenuhnya hilang" ucap Yunho sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

Keesokan harinya sekolah dikejutkan dengan dengan kedatangan namja tampan yang selama ini mereka kagumi sedang menggandeng dan sesekali tertawa bersama seorang namja cantik. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu menarik perhatian seorang namja imut yang sedang menggosip dengan temannya.

" Omooo bukankah itu Joongie hyung? Kenapa dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Yunho hyung" kaget Junsu sambil menunjuk kearah kedua orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan seantero sekolah pagi ini

" Jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran, tp kenapa Joongie hyung tidak pernah cerita apa-apa kekita dan drmana dia punya keberanian nyatakan cinta" lanjut junsu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung juga oleh kyuhyun.

" Anneyong Suie~ Kyunnie~" sapa Jaejong gembira

" Anneyong hyung~ anneyong sunbae~" kompak junsu dan kyuhyun membalas sapaan Jaejoong.

" Kenalkan ini namajachinguku " Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk maju mengenalkan diri

" Anneyong junsu~ kyunnie~. Yunho imnidaaaa. Baiklah aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Titip Joongie ne~" pamit yunho " aku kekelas dulu boo, nnt jangan lupa tunggu aku ditaman ne. Anneyong" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong di depan kelas yang sontak menimbulkan tatapan kaget dari semua orang. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendapat kecupan manis dari sang kekasih hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tidak menyadari yunho yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

" YAK HYUNG! Sejak kapan kalian pacaran" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih kaget melihat adegan manis tadi

" Mmhh baru kemarin" lirih jaejoong

" Baru kemarin dan kalian sudah berani mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu.. aigoo.. aku butuh my Chunnie sekarang" kesal junsu yang lagi lagi akan bertambah orang yang akan selalu melakukan lovey dovey di sekitarnya

" Hehehe aku juga tidak tau Yunnie seberani itu. Yang sabar ya Suie" Jaejoong mau memeluk Junsu yang bersedih karena LDR dengan Yoochun yang sekarang masih melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Amerika. Melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan akhirnya Kyuhyun juga memeluk mereka. Aigoo manis sekali persahabatan mereka.

" Apa kamu sudah mengerti?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong bertanya soal yang diberikan gurunya tadi disekolah. Saat ini mereka sedang belajar bersama di taman seperti kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Namun, bedanya sekarang tidak ada jawaban singkat dan dingin dari Yunho lagi, yang ada hanya ucapan manis dan gombalan yang sesekali Yunho lontarkan yang selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

" Arrayo~~ Joongie ngerti kook, apalagi lagi kalau yang ngajarin ganteng kayak gini" goda Jaejoong sambil mengerling genit kearah Yunho.

" Aigoo sudah berani menggoda sekarang" Yunho mengacak rambut almond Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

" Kan Yunnie yang ngajarin. Hehehe"

" Yayayaa. Udah mulai gelap, ayo aku antar pulang" mendengar hal itu Jaejoong langsung membereskan bukunya dan beranjak kesamping Yunho. saat Jaejoong akan mulai melangkah, Yunho menarik tangannya.

" Udara sangat dingin, jadi jangan berjalan sendirian" ucap Yunho sambil menggegam tangan Jaejoong.

"Aigoo mimpi apa aku selama ini' batin Jaejoong senang sambil meneruskan langkah menuju rumah.

"Ah akhirnya sampai juga. Gomawo Yunnie sudah mau mengantar Joongie" Jejoong melepas seatbelt. Saat akan membuka pintu, Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan membalik tubuh jaejoong menghadapnya.

" Kau akan langsung pulang begitu saja? Tanpa ada balas jasa?" Yunho menatap tajam jaejoong. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahi bingung. Saat jaejoong bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri dia tidak sadar Yunho sudah mengecup dan melumat sedikit bibirnya. Sontak hal itu membuat Jaejoong diam membeku. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak sadar Yunho sudah keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

" Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri disitu?" tanya Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari posisi awalnya.

" Mmmhh ne Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong lirih menundukkan kepalanya malu dan beranjak dari kursinya.

" Masuklah, besuk aku akan menjemputmu besuk pagi"

"Ne Yunnie gomawo dan hati2 dijalan. Kalau sudah sampai rumah jangan lupa menghubungiku''

" Neeee chagiyaaaaa~~~ sudah sana masuk" suruh Yunho sambil mendorong Jaejoong masuk kerumahnya. Setelah dilihatnya Jaejoong masuk, yunho segera beranjak masuk kedalam mobilnya. Didalam mobil Yunho tertawa sendiri membayangkan dia dengan Jaejoong tadi.

"Aigoo~~ aku berasa seperti orang gila tertawa sendiri. Hahahhaa." Tidak lama setelah itu dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

" Yunnie~~" panggil Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk yunho. mereka sekarang lagi berada di taman dekat lotte world. Yah bisa dibilang ini kencan pertama mereka diluar sekolah. Tidak terasa mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama 1 bulan lebih. Dan mereka sudah mengetahui sifat asli masing masing. Dari Yunho yang dikira Jaejoong dingin dan seperti robot, ternyata memiliki sifat romantis dan suka menggoda Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong yang awalnya dikira Yunho memiliki sifat pemalu, ternyata sangat manja dan Yunho sangat suka memanjakannya. Meskipun Yunho sangat mesum, namun Jaejoong tidak keberatan dan suka jika Yunho sudah mulaimenciumnya.

" Hmm?" jawab Yunho singkat sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

" Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Perasaanmu padaku? Apa kau sudah bisa menjadikanku satu-satunya dihatimu" jelas Jaejoong sambil mendongak melihat Yunho

" Mhh gimana yaa. Mau berciuman denganku?" tawar Yunho yang seketika membuat Jaejoong kesal. Karena menganggap Yunho tidak serius menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Yak aku serius!" kesal Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan Yunho.

"Aku juga serius, ayo berciuman denganku. Dan cari sendiri jawabannya" ucap Yunho lembut sambil memutar tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho mulai memegang dagu jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Yunho mulai terasa menerpa wajah Jaejoong

" Rasakan dan cari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu" ucap Yunho lirih sebelum benar benar menempelkan bibirnya. Yunho melumat bibir jaejoong. Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mencari maksud dari perkataan Yunho. beberapa waktu setelahnya Jaejoong mulai memahami maksud dar kalimat yunho dan mulai membalas ciuman yunho, ciuman lembut dan sangat manis yang jauh dari kata nafsu. Setelah dirasa nafas jaejoong mulai memburu, yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

" Otte? Sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Yunho mengusap lelehan saliva disekitar bibir Jaejoong. Dan memandang Jaejoong penuh dengan cinta.

" Nado saranghae Yunnie~ " ya, Jaejoong mengerti perasaan yunho lewat ciuman lembut yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Yunnienya sangat mencintainya. Ya, Jaejoong percaya akan hal itu. Dan Jaejoong akan terus mencintai Yunho selamanya.

" Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku lagi. Saranghae" ucap Yunho mantap sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Nado~"

" Bolehkah aku mendapatkan satu ciuman lagi?" pinta Yunho menggoda Jaejoong

" YAK DASAR BERUANG PERVERT!" pekik Jaejoong untuk menutupi malunya. Jaejoong beranjak berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan yunho.

" Yak Boojae~~ tunggu akuuuu~" kejar Yunho. setelah berada di dekat Jaejoong, Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan melanjutkan kencan mereka di malam yang cukup dingin itu. Yah finally semoga cinta mereka kekal dan abadi.

END

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
